Captain Jack and Jenny
The following journal is a conversation of instant messages that occurs between Captain Jack Raptor and his old Fixer in Hong Kong: (Jenny8675309) - Seriously. The pirate thing was hilarious and all, but the joke's old now. (Captain Jack Raptor) - Hey, I'm a master of my own fate. Sailing the seven seas. I'm literally making money hand over fist here. (Jenny8675309) - In Lagos, Nigeria? That's only because you ARE literally making money. I've seen the coins. They are the silliest thing I've ever heard of. (Captain Jack Raptor) - You laugh now, but just you wait. Soon, Raptor Bucks will displace the nuyen. At least, in Lagos. (Jenny8675309) - Do they even use nuyen there? I heard Lagos is a backwards hellhole that subsists on barter, violence, and the flesh trade. (Captain Jack Raptor) - Actually, they use this bizarre network of made-up coins, called "Hawala" or something like that. (Jenny8675309) - Le sigh. So THEIR money is silly, but yours isn't? (Captain Jack Raptor) - Let's change the subject, shall we? The story of my soon-to-be-universal domination of the Lagos economy is hardly consequential. (Jenny8675309) - Pfft. If you say so. (Captain Jack Raptor) - I need some nanite feed stock for my nanite hive. I'm running okay for now, but in a few months, my nanite hive will be dead weight unless I get more feed stock. I don't trust any of the locals around here, and I doubt they have anything that sophisticated readily available where I'm at. (Jenny8675309) - Ah, business, eh? Where am I supposed to get that stuff? I know it's the 70's and all, but nanite feed stock isn't exactly at the corner Stuffer Shack. (Captain Jack Raptor) - Stuffer Shack... I would kill to get a Stuff-Yer-Self Burger right about now. (Jenny8675309) - I'm sure you have before. (Captain Jack Raptor) - Erm, anyway, I digress... you can contact Serena for that. She knows exactly what nanite stock I'll need. You'll have to send it as a special delivery via Asante, along with some appropriate money to bribe the guards at the airport. (Jenny8675309) - What, Raptor Bucks? Arr. (Captain Jack Raptor) - No, I'm afraid not. I'm sad to say that they actually use nuyen there. (Jenny8675309) - Oh. How quaint. (Captain Jack Raptor) - That should be all I'll need, at least for six months. I have some big plans here, and not just the Raptor Bucks. (Jenny8675309) - Have you found a team yet, there? (Captain Jack Raptor) - I'm still in the biz. Hell, the biz may be even more active here than back in ol' Seattle. (Jenny8675309) - I do admit, I miss you. Hong Kong won't be the same without having you around. (Captain Jack Raptor) - Send my love to Serena. Tell her that I'm still alive and kickin'. (Jenny8675309) - I will. And stay that way, please. I lose more friends in this business than I care to admit. (Captain Jack Raptor) - Hey, it's Lagos. You can make your own laws here. As long as you have a will, a weapon, and some folks to watch your back.